A cada dez palavras
by XixisssUchiha
Summary: Mesmo que tentasse mil vezes esquecer dele, apenas um pouco, tudo o que conseguia era mil vezes apenas querer tê-lo por perto. Desafio FNS Songfic


— Por favor, Kakashi-sensei! Eu não aguento mais só estudar e treinar, preciso ir à uma missão de verdade, 'ttebayo!

— Naruto. Você me diz isso quase toda semana. — E mesmo assim você não me deixa ir! Já faz meses desde que saí da Vila!

— Exatos 2 meses e 2 dias, Naruto.

— Viu? Meses.

— Eu já te disse que é importante que você aproveite todo o tempo aqui. Você acabou de se tornar jounnin, mas ainda tem muito o que aprender e…

— Eu sei, e eu 'tô fazendo tudo certo, não 'tô? Mas se eu não sair da vila de vez em quando como é que eu vou…

Naruto interrompeu o que ia dizer ao ver o olhar de Kakashi sobre si.

— Como você vai procurar por ele? Era isso que você ia dizer?

Naruto olhava para todos os lados menos para a face do Sexto Hokage.

— Quê? Não, claro que não! Procurar quem? Eu ia dizer como é que vou praticar à sério minhas habilidades, só isso.

— Sei…

O olhar que Kakashi lhe direcionava deixava claro que ele não tinha caído nessa desculpa esfarrapada. Naruto não achou mesmo que ele acreditaria. Mas mesmo assim o grisalho respondeu:

— Tudo bem, Naruto. Aqui os detalhes da missão. Você vai com…

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas para sair em missão Naruto se via pensando se seria dessa vez que conseguiria encontrá-lo. Já faz mais de dois anos. Era familiar a sensação de estar no encalço dele, embora dessa vez não fosse como antes.

Pode-se dizer que há muito tempo Naruto o seguia. Não só no tempo em que ele se rebelou contra a Vila, mas mesmo antes. Nunca disse a ninguém, mas mesmo quando eram crianças Naruto sempre o observava. Chegou ao ponto de conhecer toda a rotina do outro, passo a passo, mesmo que por muito tempo ele sequer parecesse saber algo sobre si, ou mesmo notar sua presença.

Mesmo quando tornaram-se companheiros de time, Naruto continuava observando, não se desvencilhava do hábito. Talvez tivesse até intensificado, muitas vezes usando bunshins para observar o outro.

Chegou ao ponto de saber que ele acordava muito cedo para treinar, muito antes do horário marcado com o time; que ia dormir cedo também, sempre com alguma luz acesa; que raramente conseguia dormir a noite inteira, muitas vezes acordando no meio da madrugada e saindo para observar o céu. É claro que, de início, creditava essa quase obsessão à rivalidade que tinham. Mas, com o passar do tempo e depois com a ausência dele, começou a perceber que era mais. Porque não sentia falta só da rivalidade enquanto ele estava longe. Sentia falta do sorriso pequeno, da voz irritada, do olhar sério e atento. Falta dele.

Mais um motivo para nunca ter desistido. Era por ele, claro. Mas também por si. Agora, no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Sua busca não era para trazê-lo de volta. Já tinha conseguido alcançá-lo. Não precisava mais se esconder, já tinha criado coragem pra dizer o que precisava dois anos antes. Naquela noite, foram um do outro como sabia que não seriam de mais ninguém. Não, não precisava trazê-lo de volta dessa vez. Sabia que ele estava longe porque precisava e que viria quando pudesse. Mas não conseguia controlar a saudade, nem se impedir de querer vê-lo. Ouvir a voz, sentir o chakra, quem sabe tocá-lo novamente.

Por isso, Naruto fazia de tudo para conseguir informações sobre o paradeiro dele. Kakashi não falava mais nada depois que Naruto deixou um clone na vila para tentar encontrá-lo próximo à Vila da areia. O sermão que levou tanto do Hokage quanto de Gaara ainda lhe davam calafrios.

A partir disso Naruto tinha que "descolar" as informações de outra maneira. E, dessa vez, ouvira quando Yamato sensei reportara que já havia enviado o pergaminho com as informações da possível localização de um esconderijo de Orochimaru para ele. Por isso Naruto queria sair da Vila. Sabia que Orochimaru tinha diversos esconderijos, mas muitos ficavam perto de Konoha, então tinha chances de encontrá-lo nos arredores.

Saiu em missão com Kiba, Akamaru e Shino dessa vez - Sakura e Sai já estavam fora, em outra missão. O local que tinham que visitar não era tão longe e o caminho bastante tranquilo. Iam conversando e caminhando sem pressa, embora atentos. Shino apenas escutava Naruto e Kiba tagarelando.

— Ah, odeio acordar cedo, ne, Akamaru? - o cão ninja respondeu a seu dono com um latido preguiçoso.

— Eu também! Até hoje não entendo como o Sasuke sempre gostou de acordar tão cedo.

— A floresta parece que está ainda mais densa. Ainda bem que temos outras habilidades, porque se fôssemos depender da visão ia ficar complicado agora que a Hina se dedica só ao clã…

— Ah, verdade. Nessas horas que seria bom ter um sharingan ou rinnegan, que nem o Sasuke.

— Dizem que indo por esta trilha à direita tinha uma plantação com várias frutas e legumes. Até hoje não sei se era verdade…

— Pode ser, mas se tivesse mesmo e tivesse tomates, com certeza Sasuke saberia, então talvez não seja verdade.

— Naruto?

— Oi, Shino. Algum problema?

— Você já percebeu que a cada dez palavras que fala, no mínimo oito são sobre o Sasuke?

Kiba soltou uma risada alta, acompanhado por ganidos divertidos de Akamaru. Shino seguia o caminho como se não tivesse falado nada. E Naruto sentiu seu rosto corar.Droga, Teme. Eu sei que falo demais. Mas se são oito em dez eu 'tô no lucro. Porque às vezes parece que a cada dez palavras que penso em falar, onze é você, Sasuke. Será que você sente minha falta também?

Não era como se Naruto não tivesse tentado deixar os pensamentos sobre ele de lado. Quando ele confirmou que precisava mesmo ir embora, que queria ver as coisas de.outra maneira, se redimir de alguma forma, Naruto se esforçou para compreender. Assim, tentou se focar apenas em tudo que precisava aprender para alcançar seu sonho. Mas não era tão fácil.

E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil se tornava. Depois de estarem tão ligados era quase doloroso não ter ele por perto. Era como se em cada rosto que olhasse pudesse ver ele. Não literalmente, Naruto estava com saudades, não louco. Mas se alguém tivesse a roupa parecida com a qual o tinha visto da última vez, ou o corte de cabelo parecido, ou os olhos muito negros, ou a voz grave semelhante… qualquer mínima coisa era motivo para trazer as lembranças e sentimentos à tona.Quero ver ele. Só um pouquinho…E foi então que começou a procurar por Sasuke sempre que podia, apenas na intenção de matar um pouco a saudade que lhe consumia.

Naruto só percebeu que tinha se deixado levar pelos pensamentos sobre Sasuke de novo quando Kiba lhe chamou a atenção dizendo que em breve chegariam até seu destino. Era um pequeno vilarejo que os tinha convocado para que recolhessem documentos importantes para levar até Konoha. Tudo correu bem e Shino, que era o Capitão da missão, achou por bem que pernoitassem no local para voltarem à Konoha pela manhã.

Naruto até tentou, mas não conseguia dormir. A missão fora bem mais curta do que imaginava, pensava que teriam que passar pelo menos alguns dias no vilarejo antes de retornarem e que talvez isso lhe desse o tempo que queria para procurar por Sasuke. Pensando nisso, o loiro se decidiu: deixou um clone para avisar aos outros dois que voltaria para a Folha primeiro, e saiu pela noite.

Depois de algumas horas atento à qualquer movimentação à sua volta, Naruto já estava exausto.Parece que não será dessa vez também.Já estava chegando à Konoha e agora não imaginava mais que fosse encontrá-lo tão perto da Vila. Foi quando sentiu, antes mesmo de ver. Sentiu não só seu chakra como sua presença. O viu em cima de uma das árvores mais altas, observando a Vila atentamente. Ficou estranhamente nervoso. Sabia que ele não poderia perceber sua presença por estar no modo Sennin.O que digo a ele? Será que ele quer me ver? Por que está aqui? Ele está um pouco diferente… Tenho que criar coragem pra encarar. Afinal, tentei mil vezes esquecer um pouco que fosse; mas no fim, mil vezes desejei esse momento, ter ele pra mim… de novo.

Naruto aproximou-se com cuidado, respirou fundo e sorriu ao, enfim, poder dizer:

— Teme.


End file.
